Bellas Are Back In Action
Bellas Are Back In Action is the 25th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on January 13, 2019. This was the 1st episode of season 4. Summary On the Season Premiere of Total Bellas, the Bella twins are back, but life couldn't be any more complicated with these sisters. With Nicole's new single lifestyle and wanting to start fresh in LA and Brie and Bryan trying for a second baby, they have to face the fact that they are in two different places in their lives. While their frustrations with each other begin to affect their relationship, they receive a phone call that will force them to put aside their differences to make history. Recap Welcome to Total Bellas Season 4, complete with a world of opportunities available for the newly-single Nikki Bella, who faces a unique challenge this year in that isn't really sure what she wants to do but feels like she has to do something after the trying events of last season. After one final bit of housekeeping — an emotional trip to Tampa where she moves out the last of her belongings — she comes up with the first step of a plan: Move to Los Angeles. Brie Bella, who thinks Nikki's just trying to relive her 20s and run away from the hard work of piecing her life back together, isn't thrilled. Nor is Daniel Bryan, who's feeling a little underappreciated after several instances of packing his family up and moving to Nikki's side each time she's in a rut. Plus, he's got full-blown baby fever, much to the chagrin of Brie, who's finally gotten herself back into the shape she wants to be in and isn't quite ready to be pregnant again. The thing that finally brings the family back together is the announcement of WWE Evolution, for which the company wants the twins to return in order to be a part of. Suddenly, Nikki and Brie have to work together and reconcile their differences — Brie, having pulled a similar move to New York after a rough breakup of her own once upon a time, understands that Nikki might need the fresh start — and Brie has to put aside any hopes of a second child for the time being. Image Gallery Bellas Are Back In Action.1.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.2.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.3.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.4.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.5.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.6.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.7.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.8.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.9.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.10.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.11.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.12.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.13.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.14.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.15.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.16.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.17.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.18.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.19.jpg Bellas Are Back In Action.20.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * #25 at WWE.com * [ Bellas Are Back In Action on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events